Leaving Her Behind
by Kawaii.KitKats
Summary: Everyone knows that Mika was left behind with the vampires. Loathing each and every one of them,but had he really? Yuu's coming to save him, but does Mika really wanted to leave her? And who is this special girl?
1. Chapter 1

There's hardly any Mika x Krul fanfiction and I ship them so hard so why not?

Plot- Everyone knows that Mika was left behind with the vampires. Loathing each and every one of them,but had he really? Yuu's coming to save him, but does Mika really wanted to leave _her? And who is this special girl?_

Mika started walking towards the castle _. Hopefully I don't need Fedrid._ He shuddered in disgust. "As you may know the humans have continued to retaliate against u-" Everyone stopped to see who interrupted this important court official meeting.

Krul glanced down towards to audience only to spot a blonde headed vampire. "Nice to see you're joining us...Mika-chan.

Come and sit by me here"

"The humans are grouping larger forces to exterminate us." Krul informed Mika. He nodded in response. _Maybe I'll be able to see Yuu again._ He turned again to look at Krul. He may or may not have had a tiny crush on the fellow vampire _._

 _No! I can't think about her after all, she's the vampire who did this to our family... Well technically Ferid did but still._

Krul glanced at him. _He seems to be blushing...how cute_ she thought.

"Are you okay there Mika?" She touched his forehead with her hand. Mika froze from the sudden contact. "I-I'm fine." He cursed inwardly for stuttering.

"Court over!" The speaker ended.

"Come with me to my room Mika." He wondered what was with that sudden change. She's never invited anyone to her room before so why him?

He followed shortly behind her. Krul kept glancing behind her to glance more at his handsome face. Krul blushed at herself. _What am I doing?! I'm supposed to be the sadistic and cruel Krul Tempis everyone knows!_

"Come in" she beckoned with her hand. Mika walked in and closed the door behind him. "Well, what did you want Krul?" He questioned.

"Before I get into that matter, I have a question for you." She said with a smirk. "So Mika... You've been acting a bit strange lately." She suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Do you perhaps...like me? She whispered in his ear. He shuddered at the warm breath in her ear.

"N-No I don't. W-why would you t-think of that?" He muttered.

"Oh well then. Nevermind. I guess I was wrong." He sighed, glad that she bought his lie.

She glanced through the corners of her eyes to see his normally pale complexion turn into beet red.

She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just kidding" she whispered before leaning in and kissing him. She moved away in a few seconds but not fast enough because Mika turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

"Don't try to tempt me" he said in a low and dangerous voice. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them again.

They continued for a few minutes before breaking apart. Both had smiles on their scarlet faces.

"So..would you like to go out? I know it's dangerous because of the society we live in, but I'm sure we can make this work." He declared proudly.

"Of course Mika"

From that day forward, they continued hanging around each other and occasionally going in small cafes in the castle. They developed a huge bond and felt like they couldn't live without another.

Krul never thought she could ever feel like this. Sure, she's lived a few hundred years, but it's her first time feeling like this.

But all good things come to an end don't they?

Siren blaring all around. Mika grabbed Krul. "We need to leave now!"

"MIKAAAA!" A voice shouted from the distance. He turned around to see the one he never expected.

Yuu...

 _He came...how?_ Mika's thoughts running wild. Yuu grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

Just then,arrows shot at Krul. She was still in shock after Mika left her side.

"KRULLL!" His anguish cries blocked out by others' battle cries.

Her gaze never leaving Mika's. "I l-love you-u Mika" she whispered before falling to the ground.

So how was that? Don't worry :) this isn't a one-shot so there's more to come! Don't forget to review my story so I can know what to fix!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back after a long hiatus! Losing my inspiration but I'll try to continue on!

Mika screamed in horror! "Krul!"

He bent down to caress her face. Tears were streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me too.."

Yuu grabbed Mika's hand. "We have to leave now!"

Mika's snatched his hand back. "Leave me here!"

Yuu yanked Mika with him. Mika's tightly clamped hand intertwined with Krul's was forced to let go of each other.

"Mika.." Krul whispered.

"I won't forget you!" Mikayla shouted across the battle field.

~Time skip 2 years later~

Mika had grown colder over the years even after meeting Yuichiro again. His heart encased in ice.

Every now and then, Mikayla would wake up sweating from the memory of Krul dying.

New people everyday tried to interact with him, trying to have him open up to them ,but it never worked.

Mika's became more relentless and brutal when killing demons and vampires. He let out his frustration on them.

Suddenly, a loud alarm rang. "Vampires alert. Vampires alert"

Everyone started running into the shelters and trampling some people in the process.

Mika ran to find Yuu but due to all the people running, he couldn't.

Suddenly a memory of Krul appeared in his head.

"What is this feeling in my heart? I feel like something is going to happen."

A vampire with pink hair and purple highlights jumped out of nowhere. So much like Krul he thought.

He got out his sword ready to fight when he was met with her face.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Krul...is that you?" He said. His voice was barely a whisper and could hardly be heard.

With her extra hearing from being a vampire, she picked up on his voice. "Who are you?"

His breath hitched in his throat. She can't remember me?

She slashed her dagger in his face, missing by a single hair. Mika, growing stronger over the years, easily tackled her down after getting rid of her dagger.

He covered her mouth with a napkin causing her to fall asleep. Mika then carried her and jumped across several buildings.

~Time skip~

Mika walked into the room. "Krul, it really is you" He gently caressed her face.

"Get away from me! You left me for dead!"

"What do you mean?" He stammered.

Yuu suddenly busted into the room. "Mika!" He shouted. He dragged the dumbfounded boy away and out the door.

"Mika... I don't know how to put this but... Krul really doesn't know you."

"Well no really she doesn't" he snarled at Yuu.

"No. What I mean is, that she's been injected with so many toxins that's beyond counting measures. We believe that the vampires saved her and along the way, brainwashed her and psychologically damaged her. They lied to her and convinced her that you left her behind to die!" Yuichiro finally gasped out.

Mikaela stood shocked.

She doesn't remember all the times we had? Not even that?

~flashback~

A memory of Krul passed in front of his eyes. We'll stay together right Mika? We'll make it through for sure and when we do, I'll be sure to marry you!

Her cheeky smiling face was stuck in his mind. Oh Krul... How could this happen to us?

He blinked his tears away. He needed to be strong if he wanted to protect Krul and never let it happen to her again.

A scream echoed through the hallway.

Krul! He dashed in lighting quick speed, thanks to his vampire powers, and bust open the door only to find a frightened Krul.

She suddenly started shaking. An evil cackle escaped her mouth. As her hair lifted up away from her face, Mika could tell that this wasn't "his" Krul.

No. This "Krul" had a blank stare and dull eyes to match. "Ohhhhh Mikkaaaa" she said in a singsonging voice.

"Oh won't you come here?" She whispered.

As he slowly, but cautiously approached her, she lunged at him. Successfully pinning him down of the cold floor.

She brought her index finger down onto his cheek and sliding down to his neck.

She was about to sink her teeth into his neck before passing out out of nowhere.

"Krul?" He slightly pushed her off of him.

Sighing, he brought her back onto the bed and covered her with the blankets. How in the world did I get in this position.

...but I'm glad I can see you again...my love.

Finalllyyyyyyy I finished! Now I gotta update "The Red-Headed Devil"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been months since I've updated _. I didn't have an inspiration and energy to continue, but after a while, I've decided that I'll continue these series of stories! Let's begin!

Krul woke up feeling groggy. A huge headache suddenly hit her. "What happened? The last thing I remember is...oh no...I almost bit Mika didn't I? Oh no, he probably hates me right now."

Sighing in sadness, she began to get up out of bed. Planning to take a shower, she began to look through at all the clothes they picked out for her. Most consisted of dresses which were perfect for her! She went with a black dress with white ribbons and some black,thigh high socks to match.

After coming out of the shower, she heard a knock on the door. Her mind suddenly became a frenzy! I didn't even change yet!

She tried to respond, but her voice became stuck and she couldn't utter a single word!

"Krul?" A voice called out, she quickly recognized that of Mika's. "I'm coming in now"

Grabbing the closet thing to her, which was her towel, she quickly wrapped it around her loosely as Mika barged into her room.

"Hey Kru-" his face turned as bright as a tomato. His jaw dropped at the sight. Krul in a loosely wrapped bathrobe with her hair dripping down her shoulders. As he reached out to her, Krul began backing up.

She suddenly slipped down on the wet floor dragging Mika along with her. Krul suddenly felt dizzy, her pupils starting to turn red with blood lust. Mika's collar slid down and his pale,white skin was out there for all to see.

"Krul?" Snapping herself out of a trance, she began to get up. Grabbing her clothing and quickly putting it on, she ran away with embarrassment. I thought I was supposed to be the cruel vampire that everyone depicted? Why am I blushing at a single person, even if I do like him, I should at least control my emotions.

I do remember though some promise I made to him. I can't remember what. It's like by everyday goes, I just lose a piece of myself. "I'm scared Mika.." She curled up in a ball and began crying.

Yuu knocked on the door of Mika's office. "Hey..how are you coping with things?" Mika could only let out a heavy sigh. "She feels like she's getting better. So, what did you have to say to me? Assuming that the reason why you came wasn't only to ask if I'm fine.

Seeing how Mika was acting, the last thing he wanted to do was add to the stress he already had by giving him bad news. "I'll...I'll just tell you some other time." Yuu closed the door behind him.

As much as Yuu wanted to tell him, and as important as it is, he didn't wanted to hurt Mika. Yuu began to walk to the doctor's office to determine if what he was told to tell Mika was true. Pushing the door open, he confronted the doctor. "Is it true? Is it really true?" He cried out.

"I'm afraid so Yuu. As the day goes by, she'll start to lose more and more of her memories of Mika until she's nothing more than a regular blood thirsty vampire. The poisons injected into her proved too much for me to counterattack. There will be a time when we will...have to exterminate Krul Tempis."

Mika was was passing by had heard the entire conversation. This can't be right? He tried to negotiate with himself. There's no way that Krul would forget about me? About us? His already broken world began to deteriorate before his very eyes.

He urgently ran back to Krul's room. He slammed opened the door. "We have to go...Follow me!" "Wait what?"

He grabbed her wrist and yank her forward. He began to tug her. She yanked back her hand.

"Are you crazy?" She demanded. "We need to leave go!" "Not until you tell me why"

Sighing in discontent he began to explain. "They're...they're going to take you away from me Krul. I can't...No.. I won't let them do that.

With that explanation, she knew the urgency of the situation. He dragged her into his room. "Listen. We can't leave now...They're guards waiting outside every corner. We must wait until nightfall."

They waited for what felt like days until the sky turned pitch black. Mika, grabbing two cloaks, covered both him and Krul. Opening the door quietly, they began to tiptoe quietly down the hall. Right when they reached the exit, a voice called out.

"Mika, is that you?" He turned around to see the solemn face of Yuu. "Mika, where are you going?"

Mika seemed hesitant to answer. He was about to answer, when Krul tugged on his cloak. "We need to go!" She whispered harshly.

Yuu who seemed to understand what was going on, pulled on a lever causing alarms all around the building to ring. "I can't let you go again Mika, I'm sorry"

Mika tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he slammed his body into the door, but it wouldn't even move a bit.

Then he spotted a window, perfect! He pulled Krul along with him as they both shattered the window, breaking free from all the chaos. They ran deep into the woods until they weren't visible to the human eye anymore.

To be continued?

If you guys would like to suggest some ideas, please let me know :) I'm kinda running out of some...hahaha...


End file.
